thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkie Pie
| relatives = | occupation = The Element of Laughter Baker Caterer Party planner | birthDate = November 29th 1995 | status = Alive | powers = Enhanced speed Enhanced stealth Strength Cartoon physics Pinkie sense Good stamina | species = Normal: Pony Transformed: Human | gender = Female | age = 22 | eyes = Light Cerulean | height = 3'3" (100 cm; pony) | weight = 129 lbs (58 kg) | nationality = Canadian | hobby = Making her friends smile and spreading joy. | goals = Make sure everyone in Ponyville is happy. Help her friends. Protect Equestria. | type of hero = Thrill-Seeking Optimist }} Pinkie Pie is a female earth pony. She is an energetic and sociable baker at Sugarcube Corner, where she lives on the second floor with her toothless pet alligator Gummy, and she represents the element of laughter. Pinkie writes and performs many songs, and she is the source of many comical and cartoonish gags. History Pinkie Pie was raised on a rock farm with her sisters Limestone Pie and Marble Pie and her father and mother Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz; she also has a third sister, Maud Pie. Her family's coats and manes are earth-colored, muted browns and grays, and they all wear somber expressions until Pinkie Pie discovers her special talent. When Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom clears the clouds and paints a rainbow across the sky, the shock wave frizzles Pinkie Pie's hair and gives it its distinctive curl. The sonic rainboom that she witnesses makes her smile, and she then decides to dedicate her life to spreading joy to other ponies. She invites her family to their first party ever, and they all shakily develop smiles, eventually merrily participating in Pinkie's party. Pinkie then earns her cutie mark. Relationships Mane Six Pinkie Pie truly loves and is happy to be a main member of the Mane Six, she likes to team up with Rainbow Dash to prank their friends and get a laugh out of it. She also likes to keep her friends happy whenever she is around them. Jacob Pinkie Pie is happy she met Jacob, without him she wouldn't have someone to permanently share her laughs with. She also loves her two kids. The Pie Family Pinkie Pie likes to visit her family every once in a while, she is happy that she managed to make her family smile and see the world as a colorful and happy environment. Physical Description Pinkie Pie's coat is a pale, light grayish raspberry while her mane is a brilliant raspberry and her eyes are a sky blue, much like Jacob's. Pinkie Pie's most distinctive feature her poofy and fluffy mane, occasionally when she is depressed her mane and skin can turn darker, paler and her mane will flatten, resembling her sister's mane and coat. Personality Pinkie is hyperactive, excitable, quirky, and outgoing, often speaking and acting in non sequiturs. She warmly welcomes new faces such as Twilight Sparkle and Cranky Doodle Donkey. True to The Element of Laughter she represents, she loves to make ponies smile and laugh. Pinkie tends to have a light-hearted manner in serious situations, such as stopping to drink chocolate milk raining from a cotton candy cloud when the Mane Six confront Discord. As a result, she is often not taken seriously even by her closest friends, who occasionally call her out on her seemingly illogical behavior. Pinkie Pie is first introduced as a talented and avid party-thrower. She throws a party for Twilight Sparkle, a welcome party for Gilda, and a birthday party for Gummy (and even an "after-birthday party" the following day). Pinkie is even shown to throw parties on completely random occasions, such as a "finish ringing the school bell" party. On occasion, Pinkie Pie shows an insecure side of her personality, doubting her friends or herself. She once believed her friends to be unfaithful, causing her hair to "deflate" and her coat color to fade to a grayish pink. She adopts several inanimate objects as new friends, pretending that they are real. Pinkie Pie tries to prove that she is responsible when by begging Mr. and Mrs. Cake to let her babysit Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. When the Cakes eventually agree, Pinkie Pie quickly becomes overwhelmed by the task and shows doubt in her ability to handle the responsibility. Pinkie Pie once created duplicates of herself in order to make time for her friends. However, when Ponyville became overrun by dozens of Pinkie Pies, Pinkie Pie soon wonders if she's even the real Pinkie Pie. Weapons Pinkie Pie's "weapon" is a party cannon that shoots streamers and other party-based objects that she has modified herself. Theme Song "Smile Song" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQKaAlMNvm8 Voice Voice from MLP: FIM (Andrea Libman) . Pinkie Pie Quotes "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited because I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went gasp but I mean really, who could top that?" "Whatcha doin'?" "She'll become a crazy cat lady!" "FOREVER!" "My friends laugh with me, not at me." "Too old for free candy? Never!" "Oh, I never leave home without my party cannon." "Oh my gosh. Hold on to your hooves – I am just about to be brilliant!" "Unicorns are snobs!" "Nopony breaks a Pinkie promise!" "Applejack! (deeply) You Pinkie Promised!!" "Nailed it!" "Come on, ponies! I wanna see you smile!" "Alicorn party!" "Best coronation day ever!" "Parties. Are. Serious!" "Ha-ha, just kidding. OR AM I?!?!? Sometimes I can't even tell!" "We did it! Ponyville won the medal count! And only by one medal." "Yeah, I get that a lot. Now about those bubbles..." "I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. I know smiles. And those smiles? They're just not right." "Laughs don't come in barrels. They come from inside you as your body's response to delight." "No glowing tushies here!" "Maud... sniffs You know me so well. You really are the most thoughtful gift-giver in the world! I'm gonna love it five-ever! That's even longer than for-ever." "Buuuut now that you mention it... I could use more confetti for my party cannon. You wouldn't believe how much of that stuff I go through in a day!" "Well, look at the bright side! At least they didn't call you Rainbow Trash!" "Fluttershy and Twilight in Appleloosa! No, me and Rainbow Dash in Las Pegasus! No, Rainbow Dash and Twilight in Yakyakistan! No, Twilight and Twilight in Twilight's castle! Oh. Me! Me! Oh, me... and Rarity! Ooh! I hope it's some faraway place that nopony has gone before!" "Y'know, some ponies get excited about the silliest things." "It's piñata o'clock!" "There’s no doubt, friendship is the best thing ever. But friendBOATS are great too!!" "Woohoo! Ponyville forever!" "I'm glad we're crushing tiles and not candy! What a waste of good candy!" Gallery large.png|Pinkie Pie as a foal. Filly_Pinkie_Pie_ID_S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie as a filly. Canterlot_Castle_Pinkie_Pie_1.png Pinkie_Pie_human_ID_EG3b.png|Pinkie Pie as a human. Trivia *Pinkie is revealed to have a secret party planning cave in the Sugarcube Corner basement, which was removed of all the bodies of the ponies that Pinkamena had killed, along with all the blood, tables and body parts by the authorities. *Pinkie Pie's canon birthday is May 3rd, however in TJS headcanon her birthday is November 29th. this was to make her younger than Jacob. Category:Heroes Category:MLP Category:Adults